


Walking Away From Bad Habits

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to sober up while he still can. Michael finds him in his favorite Miami bar contemplating his last mojito while remembering his first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away From Bad Habits

“Sam.” Michael greeted the former SEAL as he joined the man at his favorite bar.

“Mikey,” Sam returned the greeting not bothering to turn and look at the other man. His attention was firmly fixed on the drink in his hand. It would be his last Mojito, and as such he was paying it the homage it was due.

“I thought you were quitting,” Micheal observed remembering his first meeting with Sam had been at a bar in Cuba under less pleasant circumstances. And if he recalled correctly, Sam was worshiping a Mojito there as well.

“I am after this one.”

“Good for you.”

Sam bit down on the urge to parrot back Michael’s “Good for you,” since all it would do is cause another fight. He knew his drinking had gotten out of control and he was stopping to keep from becoming the alcoholic asshole his father had been prior to his death. “What brings you here, Mikey?”

“Mom and Fi are making dinner and told me to come collect you instead of sitting under foot and criticizing their cooking skills,” Micheal explained with a wry grin.

“There are days when I wonder if you truly do have a death wish, Mikey.”

Micheal shrugged. “I picked up take out from our favorite restaurant if their efforts turn disastrous.”

Sam snorted in derision. “That’s what I like about you, Mikey. You always have a contingency plan.”

“You ready to go?” Michael asked nodding his head toward the Mojito.

“Yeah,” Sam answered. He knocked back the Mojito and dropped a couple of bills on the bar to pay for his tab before joining Micheal at the door and walking out into the Miami sunset.


End file.
